


Never Have I Ever

by tricksterity



Series: Everyone Lives 'Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, M/M, never have i ever ruins friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack get together to play a little drunken game of Never Have I Ever and secrets get spilled that weren't intended to, and everyone gangs up to see who Stiles has been sleeping with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]我从来没有/Never Have I Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186402) by [azarsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin)



> Pretty much written for Alexei, so I hope it's okay friend :) 
> 
> Also readers please keep in mind that doing this many shots of actual alcohol will probably get you killed! What they are drinking here is vodka that has been very, very, _very_ watered down with juice. Please drink responsibly. (And also it's fiction. Suspend your disbelief~~)

It had been Allison’s idea to have this drunken night in, and Lydia had managed to supply the booze. Kira had put together a dance playlist on her iPod and was blasting it on the speakers that Cora had brought over. Derek had talks with Peter and figured out a type of alcohol that could actually get werewolves drunk, it had the smallest trace of wolfsbane in it, barely detectable, but just enough to lower their immunity to the alcohol.

 

Scott was slowly on his way to getting hammered, Isaac close behind, Boyd refused to touch the alcohol using the excuse that he had work the next day, but Erica was slowly wearing away at him. Stiles, of course, was being carefully regulated in case he got drunk much too quickly, which was often the case. Peter was being boring in the corner, reading a book on Derek’s spiral staircase, smirking at the teenagers.

 

A few hours had barely passed before Lydia suggested that a few drinking games were in order, and the pack all clustered around the table, wolfsbane whiskey shots for the werewolves (minus Peter) and some vodka mixed with a copious amount of juice for the humans (and other supernatural creatures). They'd been down this road before and knew that the shots could get plentiful and they really didn't want to end up in the hospital again, biting nails.

 

“Okay,” Lydia said, not even slurring her words as Stiles was already stumbling over his speech a little. “Let’s start easy, and you have to be truthful. You take a shot when you _have_ done the thing, for example – never have I ever been to high school.”

 

Everyone took a shot and Scott grimaced as the alcohol went down, Boyd glaring at Erica who was giving him a shit-eating grin. Everyone refilled their shots and turned to Allison, who was next.

 

“Never have I ever spontaneously grown hair from my cheeks,” Allison said cheekily, and all of the werewolves laughed sarcastically and downed their wolfsbane-laced drinks. Scott elbowed her in the side, but held his shot glass out for a refill.

 

“Never have I ever played lacrosse,” Scott said, as Stiles and Isaac groaned.

 

“Not cool man, singling us out like that,” Stiles said with narrowed eyes that spelled disaster. “Never have I ever publicly smelled everyone on the lacrosse team by tackling them in the middle of a practice,” he said with a smug grin. Scott groaned and took a shot as his cheeks flushed, and Isaac laughed at him.

 

Everyone turned to look at Kira, who was spinning her glass between her fingers and looking thoughtful. “Never have I ever encountered an oni.” Cora was the only one who didn’t drink, considering that she’d still been in South America at the time. Erica shuddered, remembering the shadowy figures that had plagued their town a few months back.

 

“Never have I ever attended Beacon Hills High,” Cora said with a grin, not having to drink because she hadn’t actually attended, and everyone drank with a sigh. At this point Stiles, being the lightweight, had started to flush a little red, but was still mostly sober.

 

“Never have I ever lost my inhaler in the woods,” Derek said, and Scott whined as he had his next shot.

 

“Why’re you all singling me out?” he groaned, and Stiles laughed.

 

“Because you’re tough Mr. True Alpha,” Stiles said. “Plus I’ve never actually seen you drunk before and I’d really like you to get there before I do, because I’d like to remember it.”

 

“Me too,” Isaac said. “And speaking of which – never have I ever wistfully said that I am the hot girl in the hallways.”

 

Everyone laughed as Scott whined and downed a shot again, and Stiles reached over the table to high-five Isaac. Everyone turned to Erica, who had a truly troubling smirk on her blood-red lips, turning her shot glass in her perfectly manicured nails.

 

“Never have I ever kissed a member of another gender,” she said, with an evil grin towards Stiles, obviously intending the question to be embarrassing. Stiles relished the look on her face when he look his shot, looking her straight in the eyes.

 

“Who’ve you kissed?” Kira asked curiously.

 

“You’re not allowed to ask questions,” Lydia pointed out. “But if you must ask, I kissed him once.”

 

“Yup, and so did Heather,” Scott pitched in. “And Malia.”

 

“I told you that?” Stiles spluttered, looking at Scott, who gave him a deadpan look.

 

“You didn’t have to,” he said, and Stiles blushed as everyone laughed. Stiles looked at Peter out of the corner of his eye, who was watching the game intently under the guise of still being interested in his book. Peter smirked a little as Stiles glanced at him, and Stiles quickly looked away.

 

“Never have I ever worn leopard print,” Boyd said, the little shit-stirrer, and Erica, Lydia, Allison and Kira all took a shot. Cora looked particularly smug at being the only girl who didn’t.

 

“Okay, we’ve got to step this up a notch,” Lydia said, pouring the next drink. “Never have I ever kissed a member of the same gender.”

 

Lydia and Allison immediately took a shot each along with Kira, and then everyone’s eyebrows nearly hit their hairlines as Stiles took a shot too, swaying a little on his feet, eyes bright with tipsiness. Erica opened her mouth to question it, but with a look from Lydia, she shut it again.

 

“Interesting development,” Lydia drawled, and Stiles winked at her, fingers tapping restlessly on the tabletop.

 

“Never have I ever been stabbed with a Chinese ring dagger,” Allison said with a smirk, and Isaac narrowed his eyes at her as he took a shot.

 

“I still haven’t forgiven you for that,” Isaac insisted.

 

“Oh please, with the puppy eyes you give her, I’d say you definitely have,” Lydia retorted smoothly, raising an eyebrow when Isaac tried to protest. Allison giggled, and Scott sighed at them.

 

“Okay… never have I ever told Coach that I masturbated twice in one day,” Scott said in revenge with a twisted smile at Stiles. Stiles barked out a laugh.

 

“Surprised at your nerve, Scotty,” he said, obviously a little drunk, not even embarrassed as he took his shot. “Never have I ever been stabbed by a geriatric in front of a hospital.”

 

“You piece of shit,” Scott swore at his best friend, taking another wolfsbane shot, grimacing slightly at the burn. “That was a low blow.”

 

“Oh please, y’know I could do way worse,” Stiles said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

“Never have I ever consumed wasabi thinking that it was guacamole,” Kira said with an innocent grin to Scott, who narrowed his eyes at her betrayal and took the shot. Surprisingly, Boyd did too, with a small blush that Erica laughed at, kissing his cheek.

 

“Never have I ever laced everyone’s punch with wolfsbane,” Cora said, eyebrow raised at Lydia, who looked affronted and took her shot quickly.

 

“That was low, Hale,” she said with a twinkle in her eye that promised revenge.

 

“Oh no, this is going to ruin friendships more thoroughly than monopoly,” Stiles muttered, head in his hands.

 

“Never have I ever nearly died, forcing my older brother to give up his Alpha-ness for me,” Derek then retorted at Cora with a grin. Lydia laughed as Cora took the shot, jabbing her brother sharp in the ribs.

 

“I can’t believe you’d betray me like that,” Cora hissed.

 

“Oh no, this is going to ruin family relationships too,” Stiles groaned even more melodramatically.

 

“Well never have I ever lost every single fight I’ve ever been in,” Erica said with a pointed look at Derek.

 

“Technically that’s not true,” Derek said. “I beat all of you at training.”

 

“Okay, then I’ll re-clarify. Never have I ever lost every single fight I’ve ever been in where my life was in relative danger,” Erica challenged, and Derek narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“C’mon Derek, you know you’ve gotta drink,” Cora said with a mocking grin. Derek sighed and gave in, knocking his shot back quickly as Cora fist-bumped Erica.

 

“Never have I ever, at any point, been anything other than human,” Boyd then said, and everyone took a shot with the exception of Allison. Stiles narrowed his eyes at Boyd, who shrugged innocently, remembering the nogitsune incident and Allison’s near-death experience.

 

“Okay, let’s turn this up a notch. Never have I ever kissed someone at least a year older than me,” Lydia said. She, Scott, Derek and Erica all took a shot, and then surprisingly once again, Stiles, who was grinning stupidly.

 

Lydia gave a pointed look at Allison, who grinned devilishly.

 

“Never have I ever kissed someone who is at least two years older than me,” she said, and Stiles, Erica and Derek were the only ones who knocked back a shot. Scott caught on at Allison’s look, and Stiles was officially too out of it to realize what was happening.

 

“Never have I ever had sex,” Scott said, drinking with Allison, Lydia, Derek, Erica and Boyd. Once again, Stiles knocked back a shot, and Scott’s eyes were almost comically wide as Erica grinned like it was her birthday.

 

“Never have I ever…” Stiles mumbled, “played Rainbow Road without falling off.” Literally nobody had a shot, and Stiles laughed at them as he took his own shot. “You’re such losers.”

 

“Never have I ever made out with a girl in a mental institution,” Kira said, getting with the program, and Stiles was the only one who knocked back a shot.

 

“Never have I ever given an unconscious person CPR in an ambulance,” Cora said with a grin, and Stiles rolled his eyes and took a shot.

 

“Man, you guys have not been living life to the fullest,” he muttered, laughing to himself.

 

“Never have I ever had a dance threesome with Jackson Whittemore,” Derek said, just to change it up, and laughed as Isaac and Erica took shots.

 

“Never have I ever been possessed,” Isaac said, peering at Stiles, and then felt a little guilty as both he and Lydia took a shot, the latter glaring at Peter over her shoulder, who had dropped the pretense of not watching and was now sitting on the couch. He flashed her a sarcastic grin as everyone looked to Erica, whose eyes were practically glowing with excitement.

 

“Never have I ever has sex with a member of the same gender,” she said, wolfish grin showing off her teeth. Lydia and Allison took shots as expected, and Erica grinned triumphantly when Stiles took his next one, nearly spilling it down his chin.

 

“Never have I ever had sex with a member of the same gender who is at least two years older than me,” Boyd tried, and Stiles grinned hazily as he took the next shot and slammed his shot glass on the table.

 

“Whoo! You guys are _really_ boring,” he slurred with a drunken laugh, and Scott was still looking at him slightly in shock.

 

“Never have I ever had sex with a member of the same gender who is at least five years older than me,” Lydia tried, and even her eyes widened as Stiles took a shot, swaying so much that he needed Kira to steady him.

 

“Never have I ever had sex with a member of the same gender who is at least ten years older than me?” Scott asked, looking regretful even as he said it, and nearly choked when Stiles took yet another shot.

 

“Never… have I ever…” Stiles mumbled, eyes narrowed in deep thought as he swayed slightly, “…eaten a pineapple.”

 

Everyone rolled their eyes and took a shot, except for Boyd, who was allergic.

 

“Okay just to clarify,” Kira said thoughtfully. “Never have I ever had penetrative sex with a member of the same gender as opposed to just... rubbing up.”

 

Lydia and Allison, once again took shots, but that didn’t even matter next to Stiles to grinned widely and took a shot.

 

“What the hell…” Scott mumbled.

 

“So we are actually talking about literal sex,” Erica muttered. “Holy shit, Stiles!”

 

“Never have I ever given a blowjob to someone of the same gender,” Cora asked, shaking things up a little, and Stiles happily took another shot, and Lydia was glad that she hadn’t brought any higher proof vodka.

 

“Never have I ever had sex with a member of the same gender more than five times who is fifteen years older than me,” Isaac said, strangely invested in the questioning, and who didn’t look serious until Stiles looked thoughtful, shrugged, and took a shot.

 

Erica gasped.

 

“Oh my god,” Erica breathed. “Never have I ever had sex with Peter Hale.”

 

Stiles giggled and took a shot. Lydia whirled around to the entertained werewolf who was smirking on the couch. She opened her mouth to yell at him when Stiles stumbled away from the table and practically fell onto Peter’s lap.

 

“Peter,” he stage whispered, much louder than he obviously thought he was. “They know.”

 

“I gathered that,” Peter said with amusement as Stiles seated himself comfortably on the older man’s lap, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck.

 

“They know that I blew you,” Stiles said with a giggle, and Scott gagged a little.

 

“I saw that too,” Peter said, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist.

 

“They’re gonna be so mad at you,” Stiles sing-songed with a wide grin.

 

“You’re the one who started it,” Peter retorted, eyebrow raised in the patent Hale expression.

 

“True,” Stiles slurred, “but I couldn’t help it. You shouldn’t wear such tight pants; it’s incredibly rude you know. Besides, I’m over eighteen, I can do whatever or whoever I wish.”

 

“Yes you are,” Peter said, entertained.

 

“So, there,” Stiles said pretty lamely, before leaning down to press his lips to Peter’s. Although he was drunk, it didn’t mean he was completely uncoordinated, and it was clear that this had been done many, _many_ times before as Peter brought his other hand up to the back of Stiles’ neck.

 

“Ew,” Cora deadpanned, while Erica looked morbidly curious.

 

“Whoops,” Stiles grinned as he pulled back, letting go of Peter’s lower lip, which he’d bitten between his teeth. “Maybe we should take this somewhere else?”

 

“That would be a good idea,” Derek said darkly, glowering at his uncle, eyes glowing blue.

 

“C’mon sweetheart,” Peter said almost smugly, helping to pull a drunken Stiles to his feet. He swayed, but leaned into Peter’s neck, holding onto Peter’s shirt fabric to stay upright. Peter protectively wrapped his arms around him and looked to the mostly shocked, slightly curious and entirely disbelieving group at the table.

 

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Peter said as Stiles began mouthing at his neck. He helped Stiles out of the room, who was slurring at him, and the door shut behind them with finality.

 

There was silence for a few long moments before-

 

“Who wants a drink?” Lydia asked in shock, and everyone reached for another shot.

**Author's Note:**

> **> >> Fanfiction commissions are open! If you liked my writing and you're interested in me writing something for you, click [HERE](http://tricksterity.tumblr.com/post/140544637431) for more information! **


End file.
